Jaiden
by Lilanoo
Summary: A random story that I made up. It's kind of romance/school life.


Hello, my name is Jaiden I have shaggy brown hair which is semi straight cuz well, I don't know why. Oh and black eyes with a red rim around the outside and my pupils are kinda like a cat's and…I live in an orphanage. Before you start judging me my Mom died in a car accident and my Dad is missing. Missing as in the government can't find him and so on… and no he isn't running from the law. Right now I'm going to be transferred to a new school again. I can never make any friends 'cause everyone says that I look like a wild animal. Well I kinda do, I mean my eyes are like a wild animals. It looks like I wear eyeliner because my eyes are outlined by a thick black line. Yah…

"Jaiden, wake up. It's time for your first day of school…again!" That is Mrs. Aldinez; she is the caretaker in the Hillcrest Orphanage. "Are you awake? I picked out a handsome outfit for you to wear. It's a nice gray sweater, with a blue dress shirt and dark brown pants." "I'm up, already. Geez… oh and I'm not wearing that smarty outfit." Wow, she can really pester you when she wants something done. I picked out the best clothes I have. Now presenting the amazing black D.C. T-shirt with my extremely, and I mean extremely, baggy jeans, and my awesome etnies. If you're wondering etnies are skateboarding shoes. Cuz I board like my life depends on it. "Mrs. Aldinez, can I have waffles." "Sure thing. There are some eggo waffles in the basement." "I'll go get them. Oh, what time do I have to be at school? It's like thirty minutes, right?" "Ummm, yes it's in thirty minutes." "Ok."

James P. Cogan, that's the name of the high school. Lemme tell you one thing…this place is huge. "Let's go to the office to sign you in Jaiden." This place has pretty sic lockers; I'm guessing the school colors are blue and yellow. The lockers are red and black, but the colors were a wild guess. I think Mrs. Aldinez found the office. "Hello. May I help you?" the secretary's name is Ms. Ziplow. "Yes, I am here to register this child for tenth grade." "Do you have an appointment with the principal?" "Yes it was for nine-forty." "Let me lead you to the waiting area." "Thank you."

Finally, the principal opened the door. "Hello. I am Mr. Holtz the school principal. And you must be Mrs. Aldinez and this young…uh. One second, Mrs. Aldinez. May I speak with you for a moment." "Of course. I'll be right back Jaiden." "The child in the waiting room…is he yours?" "No, of course not. I'm the caretaker at the orphanage." "Well, he looks like, not to be rude, but he looks like a wild animal." "Ah, yes. I had a feeling this would happen. It is a mystery why he looks that way. It may seem like he glares at you, but he really is a kind and sweet boy."

Well it's about time they came back. "Jaiden, you are all registered for school. Mr. Holtz will show you to your classroom. Be nice, I want you to make a good first impression. People will be a little nervous about you because of your…um features." "It's alright Mrs. Aldinez. I'll be fine. So…Mr. Holtz right? Are you going to show me to my classroom now?" "Right. Of course. Right this way."

Mr. Holtz opened a door and we walked in. And as usual, people stare at me and whisper to their friends. "Mr. Camlin, this is our new student." "Why how do you do? I am Mr. Camlin and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." "Alright. Hey, um my names Jaiden I'm from Africa. Well, I wasn't born there, but that's where I used to live. And yah, that's pretty much it." "Thank you Jaiden. Now does anyone have any questions for him? Jaiden I'll let you call on people." "Um, ok. The girl in the back row with the pink shirt." "Hi. My name is Emily and I was wondering where you got all of those scars from." "Well Emily, I used to live in Africa. So they were from fights with animals, cuz I had to look for my own food and sometimes I had to fight for my food." Seven questions later was the question I had been waiting for. "Hello. My name is Rin that's short for Carin. My question is why do you look more like a wild animal than a human?" "Rin to answer your question it would take awhile because I don't exactly know either." "Thank you Jaiden. Your seat is actually next to Rin." This is just a little awkward. People are staring at you Jaiden. Stay calm…don't be an idiot. "Alright. It was nice to meet everyone. Uhh…yah…I'll go sit down now…" Smooth Jaiden real smooth. Why does everyone have to stare at me, I mean I'm not that different than anyone else here? Right? "Thank you Jaiden. Class I will continue with our math equation. Okay, what is twenty times five? Take the answer from that and divide by two add sixty- seven and then multiply by twenty." BRRRIIIIINNNGG! Finally, class is over. "Oof. Sorry." "It's alright Jaiden it was my fault." "Hey… aren't you Ca… I mean Rin?" "Yes. Would you like me to show you where the cafeteria is? O.k. Follow me, wait. Do you have any money?" "Yah, I do. What's for lunch anyway's?" "Umm, I think its pasta, but it might be pizza?" "Jacklyn, you know what lunch is today?" "Yes. Its pasta." "Thanks. Rin, you're the first person that hasn't walked away from me when I talk to them." "Oh…really? Thanks I guess." Aww, how cute her cheeks are getting pink. Whoa…whoa…whoa! Did I just say 'aww and cute' in one sentence. I think I just did!?

Guess what I just found out this is a boarding school. Hallelujah. I just hope I don't have a roomie. "Hey. Wassup J-Man. So, you're that Tarzan dude everyone's been talking about?" "Yup that's me. Except my names actually 'Jaiden'. And I'm guessing you're supposed to be King Kong." He does look like King Kong, I mean he's freakishly tall and buffed up and a little chubby. Minus not looking like an apeman. "Ha-ha very funny!"

Well, my roommate's name is Corey. He's about…six-nine with red hair and brown eyes. Oh, did I mention six-nine and he's only in tenth grade. The guy's here are a bit taller than I would have expected though cuz I'm four-six, in tenth grade AND I'm sixteen too. "So Jaiden, have you made any friends besides me, of course?" "Um…yep, you know that girl Carin, Rin? She's in the same class as me for the year and all that." "Are you serious she's like the coolest girl in our grade! Isn't she hot!?" "No way, she kinda cute, but that's just about it I guess." "Oh…okay…well g'night then, I guess…" "Yah. Okay, then good night."

"Hey! Rin can I sit with you for breakfast?" "Um…o.k. Jaiden." "Thanks, do you know if there are any clubs here?" "Well, there's the chess club, soccer team, football team, baseball team…" Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. C'mon, get to the good ones already! "And there is the track and field team too. I'm on that one, I do the high jump." "Wow. I'm gonna try out for the track and field one. Oh… what's your record on the high jump? "My highest one was seven feet and two inches." "Wow that's impressive! I'm a sprinter, I love to run! It makes me feel so free, like I'm flying y'know." "Cool, I'll tell the captain about you. I'll try to get you in if I can, but you better be fast…or else…" "Or else what?" "Nothing, I was just kidding. Do you always take jokes this seriously?" "No. Not really…sorry." I looked down at my feet. GOD Jaiden! You're so stupid, embarrassing yourself in front of a girl like that! Plus, she was cute and popular! What were you thinking Jaiden! Oh man! "Well, it was nice talking to you Jaiden… I guess I'll see you in class. Bye!" "Yah…see you in class…Rin." Nice one Jaiden, nice one.

Finally, it's time for clubs, I'm gonna go look for Rin now. I wonder if she spoke to the track team's captain yet. Hey…it sounds like someone is crying, and it sounds like it's something bad too! I wonder who it… "Rin! Are you okay? Why are you crying!?" She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy like she'd been crying for a while and her cheeks were streaked with tears. "Wuh? Jaiden you h-heard me? I'm sorry that you had to see me l-like this. It must be really awkward for you." "No it's okay. What's wrong though, you look terrible?" "It's nothing, it's j-just that my Mom wrote me and told me her and D-Daddy are getting a divorce, and they're going t-to court over who has custody of me and it's tearing m-me apart!" "That's alright." "Alright! My two favorite p-people in the world are letting me d-down! You call t-that ALRIGHT!?" "I mean that my parents got a divorce to, so I know how you feel. It's sometimes better for them to split up though. People just need to go their separate ways every now and then." "Oh…I'm sorry for getting m-mad at you then. Oh yah. The captain would like to s-see you now too…sorry…forgot." "It's alright Rin. See yah later! Bye!" I hope she's okay. Poor Rin it must be pretty hard on her. I feel so bad. Hey! I wonder where the captain is, and where their club room is anyway's? I hope the captains nice, I love nice people. Their always… just so… well y'know… nice. Wows… there are so many people at this school. I've never been to an American school before though. I hope I like it here. It seems like a pretty good school, to me anyway's.

I'm officially on the track team, but to be in an event I have to work really hard and prove to the captain that I can run fast so were doing an interschool track meet to find out the strongest team members are. I'm in the hundred metre dash. "Alright guy's in the first heat step up to the line!" That was me and about four other guys. We set up our foot thingy's I don't know what their called so that's what I call them. Everyone's whispering something…it sounds like "S starter". I wonder what I mean's? "Take your marks, get set…" BANG! The girls in the bleacher, and the cheerleaders started cheering, I ran as fast as I could. I'm pretty sure I'm behind everyone 'cuz I know I'm not fast. Whew…finally done…why is everyone staring at me, it's so quiet. Then the captain said, "First is Jaiden Kendido with 10.96 seconds." "Jaiden!" Rin ran to me. "What were you thinking!? You're not supposed to beat the captain in the 100 metre. Everyone knows that, he's gonna be so mad." "JAIDEN KENDIDO! I'm captain Eric Michaels, did anyone ever tell you never to run faster than me!?" "Uh…no sir." "Well thank god no one did, we wouldn't have a regular like you on our team, would we." "Wait, so I'm on the team?" He smiled. "Are you serious!? YES! Thanks so, so, so, so much! I gotta go find Rin, bye!"

"Rin! Guess what, guess what!?" "What?" "I'm on the track team now. And captain said that I'm gonna be a regular too! Just like you!" "Really? That's great Jaden, now we have to work out a practice schedule…" "I have to go call my caretaker. Bye, bye."

"Hey Wassup J-man!" "Nothin' much. And just call me 'Jaiden' okay." "Alright, alright. So I heard you made it onto the track team. I'm on it too. I do the two- hundred metre. So now were TRACK BUDDIES! This is gonna be so much fun." "Yep. Bunking with a track member that's freakishly tall. That's definitely gonna be a party."

I'm getting ready for the first track meet its after school today I'm really excited! I'm gonna go meet up with Corey and Rin by the gym.


End file.
